


Sway

by TrueRoar



Category: overwatch
Genre: I hate writer’s block, M/M, Music, elf hanzo, fantasy au?, gif fic, this is terrible tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRoar/pseuds/TrueRoar
Summary: Jesse McCree is a rogue with a love for music, so why not dance with the love of his life at a wedding, and sing to him a little bit?





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topinka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Topinka).



> From the lovely 2018 Summer Gift exchange, my giftee was the amazing Topinka ❤️
> 
> I can’t tell you how nervous I was to do this. I finally got the guts to do it, and its really really short, but Writer’s Block is a hellish pit of pain and suffering.
> 
> I just hope it’s not bad.

Jesse never liked to think there was anything special about him. A rogue with a penchant for music, he often found himself belting out songs with his guild mates, but this time was different. He wasn’t drunk beyond comprehension, and in his arms he held the strong, brave elven archer he’d come to know as Hanzo. Now going to a friend’s wedding was nerve wracking, even if they were basically family since they were part of Overwatch; but he’d never been to such an event with Hanzo, and he was stunned, to say the least.

“All you really need to do is dance with him, Jesse.” He remembered Gabe rolling his eyes at his adoptive son’s worries, but look close enough, and one would see the understanding in the gruff man’s eyes.

When the time had come, and he heard the tune begin, all he needed to do was get up and pull his elven beauty along with him. Even if he was really nervous about dancing, he wanted to spend time with Hanzo and their guildmates, if that meant embarrassing himself then so be it.

_O my sweet love, she waits for me,_

_Through storm and shine, cross land or sea._

The voice of the bard sang as he did just as he planned, like he was synced with the music as he pulled the raven man to his feet and all but dragged him into the dancing pairs, Gabriel giving a clap for Jesse that was meant to tease only to get cut off by Jack swatting his shoulder. 

_I run to her and together we,_

_Sway as we kiss_

_Sway as we kiss_

Hanzo alone was a sight to behold, a fair skinned man with thin, pointed ears and narrow silver eyes. That being framed by soft black hair that he rarely ever wore down. His clothes were a soft silk, the fabric a deep blue accented with white and yellow, it was commonplace for him. Wearing lighter clothes just in case he needed the maneuverability.

_Her graceful shape I heave on high_

_And in one hand I hold her nigh_

The lyrics seemed to rattle in his head as he swayed with his love, it was likely obvious, and he was quite sure he was donefore till he felt the weight of the elf’s head rest on the pelt draped over his shoulders. A soft smile coming to his face as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

_Her waiting lips are never dry_

_Sway as we kiss_

_Sway as we kiss_

The woman continued, her voice ringing out around them with the melody of the familiar song. One that Jesse himself had sung many times in the past. So why not also do it now, sober, and with Hanzo wrapped in his arms, as if there was nobody else in the room with them.

_Come the morn he goes._

_The taste of him remains And in my mind, I see us sway._

_Sway as we kiss_

_Sway as we kiss_

Jesse crooned, turning his head so only Hanzo could hear him, altering the lyrics just a bit as he sang them with the bard standing at the front of the room. The only thing Jesse could imagine being better than here and now, would be if he was at home, Hanzo in his arms like this instance, and singing song after song for him. He couldn’t complain though, it was enjoyable and subconsciously, Jesse found himself looking forward to when his own wedding came. Praying to any gods that would listen that it would be Hanzo there at his side for the rest of his life.

 _”I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_ He thought to himself, pressing his lips

gently against the elf’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Their outfits, by the way, we’re inspired by some outfits I found from the game ESO.
> 
> Hanzo’s being based off of a set of medium armor, while Jesse’s is based on the Werewolf Lord costume.


End file.
